<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The incorrect quotes of me or How does anything happens by AnathemaKenobi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386398">The incorrect quotes of me or How does anything happens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnathemaKenobi/pseuds/AnathemaKenobi'>AnathemaKenobi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Star Trek The Original Series, Star Wars, Starsky and Hutch - Fandom, The Owl House, multifandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, I still don’t know what I am thinking, IKeAaa, Incorrect Quotes, I’ve just create a tag, M/M, More Tags as it develops, The Ikea chronicles, lots of references, thank day and good you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnathemaKenobi/pseuds/AnathemaKenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for fun and laughs. I am in so many things right now. I think I like crossovers and vines too much</p><p>For some reason now there is Ikea</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T Kirk/Spock, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luz/Amity, Q/Picard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Quote 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honey, you’ve got a big storm coming</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirk:I like your style.</p><p>Han Solo:I like your moves.</p><p> </p><p>Spock and Leia “in the background”: “sigh”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Quote 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz: Don’t fight with me. I have the power of magic and Anime in my hands</p>
<p>Amity:No, wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Quote 3 or Notting Q</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Q: I'm just also a poweful Q asking a old French man to love him</p>
<p>Picard:"Facepalms"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Quote 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Have you ever looked at someone and wondered, what's going on inside his head?</p>
<p>Spock during Kolinahr, Pon Farr and basically all his life: And then is only logical that me and Jim start living in Iowa after we...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bones:This is weird I have this headache that comes and goes</p>
<p>(Kirk and Spock start making love eyes)</p>
<p>Bones:Here it comes again</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miss Blight and Mister Blight: We love our sons equally</p>
<p>Ms.B and Mr B: We love Emira, Edric and.... Amelia?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Quote 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leia: Is there something burning?</p><p>Solo: Only my desire for you.</p><p>Leia: Han, the toaster is on fire</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Quote 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor explaining Gallifrey: You know those times ...where you have a dream and ...then it's true but...</p><p> </p><p>The Master: That just not make no f**ing sense, I mean that's bulls**t</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Part 1 of The Ikea chronicles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I present you....<br/>THe IkEa ChRonIcles</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At IKEA</p><p>Amity: you told in your world there is no magic but this words sound kinda cursed to me</p><p>Luz(while jumping in a bed): that’s the furniture’s name</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. part 2 of TIC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirk and Spock: lost, confusing noises while wandering the corridors</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. part 3 of TIC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Picard: you need help?<br/>
Q: don’t worry I can do it without instructions</p><p>Three hours later</p><p>Picard: you have make galaxies, but you are unable to make a table?!??</p><p>Q:DON’T JUDGE ME</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Ikea Chronicles: the motion picture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: I don’t need to make all the Star Trek movies like if they were in IKEA</p><p>Also me: yes you do</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spock, while lying on a biobed and holding Jim’s hand: this simple feeling is beyond V’gers comprehension.</p><p>Jim smiling softly and looking lovely at him</p><p>The poor Ikea clerk/minion who is watching the scene: and this place is simply a public establishment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Ikea Chronicles: The wrath of Ekebok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I couldn’t either decide with this one:</p>
<p>Jim *gets emotional while passing by the shower partitions section*</p>
<p>Spock *barely holding his tears* that is illogical </p>
<p>Bones: you two are idiots, y’know?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or this one</p>
<p>Security guard 1 : so today I have to calm down a man that was putting worms in people’s ears and threatening an old married couple. <br/>*sips his coffee*<br/> Nothing remarkable, really</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ekebok it’s a kind of sofa. So you don’t need to google it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Ikea Chronicles 3: the search of Spock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I... I didn’t need to change the title</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim *in the verge of tears* I have lost my husband.</p>
<p>Clerk: How does he looks like?</p>
<p>Jim: Beautiful </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile..</p>
<p>Spock and Bones* chatting/ arguing/bickering at the restaurant : I think we are forgetting something</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Ikea Chronicles 4:The voyage to Ikea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirk: ok, everybody remember where we parked</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Ikea Chronicles 5: The final funtier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I haven’t seen this movie. So feel free to make one</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*folder not found *</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The IkEa ChrOnIclEs VI: The undiscovered Ikea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spock: please Captain, not in front of the clerks</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The ikea ChrOnicLeS VII: Gen-era-tions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me :Generations?? What is that? Can I eat it?<br/>The crossover between TNG and TOS I know it’s Q and Spock arguing which Keptin its the best</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Alternate IkeA ChroNiCles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim to Spock at the parking lot: for a moment I thought I have seen a younger version of ourselves</p>
<p>The others</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jim and Spock: I think I have seen ourselves in a couple of years</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The McCoys: *spiderman meme*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. just another</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>source: Starsky and Hutch</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim: Oh, my God, we almost nearly got killed.</p>
<p>Spock and Bones: Thank you for pointing out something I wouldn’t have noticed by myself. You’re a benefit to have</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. YANA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! It’s me. The writer.</p>
<p>I’ve been through a w. block recently so I won’t be posting anything for a while.</p>
<p>Maybe is crazy, but I have an idea. I need to know that I’m not alone in this. I’ll be writing YANA (you are not alone in case you didn’t know it) in places that are not remarkable and I encourage you to do the same. That way, maybe we’ll be able to make someone who feels alone a little better. <br/>Thank you so much for reading so far. You are all wonderful!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>